mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jonny Manz
This is my talkpage! Feel free to hit the button to the right and leave me a message! :) And please, remember to give your message a header, and sign your posts by typing the following: ~~~~ (except for the nowiki tags, of course)! One last thing to keep in mind is that talkpages are for conversations; if you leave me a message here, I will also reply here, and if I leave a message on your talkpage, please reply there. __TOC__ Rename derp Hey Manz, I can't make head or tail of how I can rename the link for the Bronycon: The Documentary on the main page. At least, not right now. Mind if I just leave it to you? -- Abcron (talk) 05:21, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :Sure, I just took care of it (I also took care of the link in MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation). For future reference, to edit the links on the front page, the template to edit is . -- This is Jonny Manz, 06:42, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you. I probably ought to familiarize myself with it, in case if I ever get around to renaming and updating the BronyCon page. -- Abcron (talk) 19:33, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Sounds good to me! -- This is Jonny Manz, 21:15, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Pony Greetings. my name is Cyber Pony. Pleased to make your acquaintance. 09:31, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :Hello, Mr. Cyber Pony! A pleasure to meet you. -- This is Jonny Manz, 00:00, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Pony's favorite character My favourite character is Rainbow Dash because she is faster than Sonic. Who is your favourite character, and why? 06:11, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :Mmmm, Twilight Sparkle, because she and I are so alike in so many ways (our high intellect, our social awkwardness, etc). -- This is Jonny Manz, 21:33, January 25, 2013 (UTC) tips for Orionpaxg1 I need help, I'm havering trouble earning the devoted badge, I might have earned it during the Christmas season but the idiots on the fim wiki blocked me for no good reson ever science then I been havering trouble contributing everyday. Got any tips? --Orionpaxg1 (talk) 05:03, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :First off, I don't see how what went on at that wiki is relevant to this one. Anyway, just make an edit everyday, before the next day begins (at midnight UTC, so the time that the new day begins on Wikia will vary depending on your time zone). I recommend adding captions to galleries (though please observe any applicable capitalization rules, as I've noticed your captions aren't always properly capitalized). -- This is Jonny Manz, 09:09, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Pony discusses Derpy's name Personally, i think Ditzy Doo sounds like a filly's name, while Derpy Hooves sounds like a colt's name. What about you? 07:54, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :Eh, I prefer Derpy Hooves, mainly because that's what I knew her as first. -- This is Jonny Manz, 09:09, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Wallpapers Is there a specific reason why most of the images on Wallpapers aren't posted elsewhere on the wiki mainspace? -- Abcron (talk) 08:45, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :Nope, not that I'm aware of. -- This is Jonny Manz, 09:09, January 27, 2013 (UTC) video game series What is your favourite video game series? 10:45, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :MetroidOrionpaxg1 (talk) 22:58, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ::As for me, I'd have to say Kingdom Hearts. That, or Mario Kart. -- This is Jonny Manz, 03:06, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Stop deleting my thing Can you stop edit my stuff about me? I want it here. I create my pony in Adventures in Ponyville. So can I please redo all this stuff please? And don't delete this ever again, okay? BrittalCroftFan (talk) 00:05, January 30, 2013 (UTC)User:BrittalCroftFan :Sorry, this wiki doesn't cover OCs, unless they pass the "popularity test" (used in many fan fictions and other fan labor, especially when not created by the original creator). For a good example, see Nyx. I recommend you create your page over on the Bronies Wiki; you'll have greater luck over there (as that wiki is pretty much all about OCs, to my knowledge). Hell, if you want, I'll even copy the code and paste it into a page over there, so that you can get started, and add to it, if you so like. -- This is Jonny Manz, 00:28, January 30, 2013 (UTC)